TOO young to care for
by orgy123
Summary: Is a new image worth the change?What happens when ashley has to be charge of someone that can change her life? SPASHLEY STORY....I own nothing of S.O.N
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT I WANTED TO WRITE AND PLEASE READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE YOUR OPINION MATTERS. THANKS AND ENJOY**

"guardian! Guardian!..no no no...ttthat ccan't be...pplease tell me you didn't"

"well you did say you wanted change and to improve your image I thought why not...oh come on ash it isn't that difficult."

"not that difficult..are you fucking kidding me. I'm now responsible for a child that I don't even know anything about. When I told you that you were in charge of changing my badass rep I was thinking more of a volunteer work or helping out with the poor people, but never in my mind thought about this...kyla, I'm barley twenty-two how am I going take care of that child?"

"oh please. You wanted me to make you look less badass and more mature looking well this is perfect because people are going to actually see a different side of you and for your info your going to take care a seventeen year old girl..how hard can that be?"

she closed her eyes breathing in and out. _'its okay..its going to be alright...do not and I repeat do not kill kyla. Think about the good about this your image will be changed and people will start to take you in a more serious kind of way and like kyla said its a teenage girl how hard could that be and plus the girl will be eighteen in a couple months and will fly away into the real world...see your relaxed' _

she opened her eyes and gave kyla a small smile. "okay, I'll be the girls guardian, but if anything goes wrong from here on out I'm personally going to shove my foot up your ass."

kyla went up to her wrapping her arms around her bringing her into a hug. " I knew you would agree you won't regret this."

"I hope not" ashley sighed out.

...

"Spencer, I asked you to come here because I have good news, which is that you my dear have a new home and a new family."

"what!...mother tessa what do you mean a new home and family?"

"spencer, we have found a new home for you...I know this is hard for you, but this is the best for you. We love you here at the catholic child home, but if god wants you to have a family than it shall be granted and my dear child there will always be a time where change could be bad and good, but I have quite the feeling that this change shall be good for you."

"I grew up here...I..I have lived almost seventeen years of my life here...I ..I don't think I could go away... this is my home..my only home." spencer whispered still feeling shocked and surprised.

"listen.. life changes as well as people and you my child have change into a magnificent child and I am happy to know that the nuns and I have raised a extraordinary girl...now go pack your things your new family should be here any minute."

"I could always come back and visit right?"

"we would love for you to visit us and maybe we could get you to volunteer with the other children that is if your new family would allow it."

she nodded her head as she slowly stood up from her seat having unshed tears from her eyes._'great...a new place to get used to...new faces and new places...'_

...

"so this is the place?" ashley asked as she took in the sight in front of her.

"yeah and I know it is kind of run down, but the nuns who run this place are the most nicest and sincere nuns you will ever meet." kyla spoke walking towards the entrance of the place. Ashley following her lead.

"kyla dear is that you?"

"yes mother tessa its me and I have brought here ashley." kyla said pointing to ashley. "she will be the one taking care of spencer."

"oh it is nice to meet you dear. Kyla here as told me a lot about you ever since she started volunteering here with the kids."

ashley gave her a small smile. "is that so" she said giving kyla a glare. "well I hope its good things that she has mentioned about me."

"Ashley, believe me when I say that kyla only talks wonders about you thats why when she told me that you wanted to adopted my dear spencer. I felt great happiness and joy knowing that spencer would finally have a new home and family."

"kyla is that you?" spencer asked moving towards kyla giving her a hug.

"hey squirt. How you been?"

"a little sad knowing that mother tessa is kicking me out" spencer said faking a pout.

"nonsense dear I would never kick you out. I love you to much to do that." mother tessa spoke in her defense as she then pulled ashley by her side. "spencer, I want you to meet somebody."


	2. Chapter 2

SO I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWS AND TO ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS THIS IS A SPASHLEY STORY THEY WILL FALL IN LOVE AND I THINK IT COULD BE WEIRD BECAUSE OF ASHLEY BEING HER GUARDIAN, BUT SHE'S JUST LOOKING AFTER SPENCER AND FALLS IN LOVE WITH HER, WHICH IS QUITE NORMAL FOR ME BECAUSE ANYBODY CAN FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYBODY. ASHLEY IS 22 AND SPENCER IS 17 WHICH MEANS THAT SPENCER IS ALMOST 18 AND IS ALMOST CONSIDER AS AN A ADULT SO THATS ABOUT IT UNLESS YOU GUYS HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS. SO ENJOY AND LIKE ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING.

"spencer this is Ashley Davies"

_'ashley...ashley'_ spencer's mind slowly repeated her eyes locked with ashley's giving her a shy smile. "Spencer..Carlin" she softly whispered to ashley.

Ashley gave her a small smile. "nice to meet you spencer." ashley whispered back with her soft husky voice.

Kyla moved her eyesight between the two girls seeing them staring at each other intimately as if they knew each other or as if they had a secret that they only knew of._ 'is it just me or does it seem like theres some kind of attraction pull between these two...nah it couldn't be first of all ashely could never fall for a girl younger than her and second of all ashley wants to change her image and hooking up with a teenager is going to make her image look way bad. What am I thinking? Really kyla how could you ever think about spencer and ashley being together...' _kyla slapped herself on the head putting everybody's attention on her.

"well..um ..mother tessa don't you have some papers that ashley has to sign before we can take spencer home with us?" kyla asked trying to move the attention away from her. Mother tessa nodded her head pulling ashley into her office.

"thats right I forgot about the paper work. Ashley dear why don't you sit here while kyla and I go find the paper work that you need to sign." mother tessa said dragging kyla out of the office.

"oh and spencer please stay with ashley keep her company!" mother tessa shouted going into the other room.

Both girls stood in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

'_great...great. I do have to thank kyla for getting me involved in this... Well the good thing about this is that spencer isn't quite much of a talker, which is good right?... but why waste having those smooth plump lips of hers shut when she can do many things with them...WAIT! You did not just think that? did you?...ugh I got to stop talking in my head...she looks so innocent'_ ashley had her gaze on spencer memorizing every inch of that perfect face that she just met a couple minutes ago

_'do I have bad luck or what...first I loose my parents and now I'm moving away from my only home to live with a complete stranger...but I must say she is really beautiful. Theres something about her that intrigues me...maybe its the fact that shes my new..young...beautiful.. guardian...yeah thats it.'_ spencer moved her gaze to ashley and saw her staring towards her.

"Is something wrong?" spencer asked feeling slightly uncomfortable by ashley's gaze.

"no not at all" ashley spoke moving her gaze away from her. Spencer couldn't look anywhere else that wasn't ashley to strung by her beauty and the mysterious that was ashley.

Kyla walked in the office and noticed spencer's gaze. Mother tessa walked in after her breaking the slience. "Okay, so here are the papers that you need to sign. Just these two and then I need spencer to sign the last one" upon hearing mother tessa. Spencer quickly moved her eyesight away from ashley looking down at her hands.

ashley stood up going towards mother tessa who was handing her a pen. _'should I do this? I still have time to stop myself...no I can't back away its too late and if I back away kyla is going to kill me...and spencer I can't just leave her here she deserves better and more...much more.'_ ashley moved the pen on to the papers signing her name. She then handed spencer the pen staring into her eyes while giving her a small smile.

_'well, she signed, which means I have no choice..here goes nothing.'_ spencer signed her name and gave the pen to mother tessa who instead when up to spencer and gave her a hug. "Take care my dear child and never forget what we have taught you and please do come and visit."

mother tessa then moved on to ashley engulfing her in a hug. "take care of her is all I ask of you. Let her come to you. I know that you are the right person to take care of her so please don't let me down." she whispered into ashley's ear.

"now that everything is settled you guys may go and please do visit and don't forget Sunday mass." the girls nodded their heads as the exited the place.

"hey ash do you mind if I stay with mother tessa and help her out with the children? While you show spencer around the house and get know each other since you guys will be living together." kyla asked giving her a pout.

Ashley gave her a glare adding a fake smile. "yeah...sure" _'No..no its not okay...but why should I care its not like spencer makes me nervous... I really hate kyla...its okay ash just relax...everything will be okay...okay'_

"good..so I'll see you later and please take care of squirt over here." kyla said missing spencer's hair up.

"KYLA!" spencer whined fixing her hair.

Kyla left leaving both girls alone again. "is that your stuff?" ashley asked pointing to spencer's backpack. Spencer simply nodded.

"you sure pack little." ashley said putting spencer's bag in the back seat as she then opened the front doors letting both girls in.

spencer sat next to ashley in the front seat and responded. "it was the only things I had left since my house got burned down with my family." she quietly whispered.

"I'm sorry" ashley said staring into sad blue orbs.

"it's okay you weren't there..and plus it happened along time ago." spencer said still staring into soft caring chocolate eyes.

"okay..so how about we get out of here." spencer nodded her head agreeing with ashley's words.

...

"do you think we did the right thing." mother tessa asked towards kyla.

"I...think we did." kyla responded giving her a soft smile.

...

"so I should tell you a couple things before we get home. The first thing I got to say is don't look at me as your guardian...just think of me as a friend thats taking care of you. I will not tell you what to do or say because I have no right to your mind...or..body. I just want you to feel comfortable and safe and I by no means want you to get hurt or feel hurt..." ashley parked her car in front of her house and moved her gaze to spencer. "the last thing you should know is that I'm quite famous so you might get alarmed by paparazzi or other jerks that want to know things so just ignore them and you'll be fine...I think thats it...unless you have any questions."

...


	3. Chapter 3

" ASHLEY IS THIS YOUR NEW CONQUEST!"

"ASHLEY WHO'S THE HOT BABE!"

"IS SHE YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!"

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERAS BLONDIE"

ashley moved close to spencer softly grabbing her hand. "just ignore them." she softly whispered into her ear. Spencer moved her gaze down to their hands and then up to her brown eyes. Spencer opened her mouth to respond, but closed it not knowing what to say

They entered a huge place to what ashley called home. "I'm sorry about that." ashley spoke moving in front of spencer while still holding on to her hand.

"don't apologize for something you didn't do...I ..I know this is who you are..?" spencer softly spoke staring into ashley's brown eyes.

"ashley! Is that you?" a red headed women shouted on top of the stairs interrupting their moment. "oh and I see you have company." she spoke sending a glare towards Spencer's direction

"Astrid this spencer and spencer this is astrid my assistant."

"ashley what did I tell you about bringing your groupies home paparazzi are going to trash about you and who is going to fix this me...why can't you listen."

spencer removed her hand from ashley's looking down at her feet_. 'groupie..is that what I look like... her groupie_' spencer thought a frown appearing on her face

"astrid! Spencer is not a groupie and I advise you to think before you talk...spencer is going to be living here with me and kyla and she is not my groupie or..girlfriend...I'm her legal guardian until she turns eighteen... so I need you to gather a press conference."

"ashley don't tell me you're going to tell the whole world about this...they're going to think you're crazy!"

" what I say goes..so you just need to listen and not ask questions. Spencer is part of my family now and whole world is going to understand and accept it...now I need press conference and you're going to go do that right now without questions or statements"

astrid gave ashley a fake smile nodding her head to each word that ashley had said. "alright" she moved her gaze to spencer. "I'm sorry." she left leaving behind ashley and spencer.

Ashley moved her hand underneath spencer's chin lifting her head up just so she could see eye to eye with her. "spence...I'm really sorry about astrid. She takes her job way too seriously...don't pay attenion to what she says."

"like I said before I understand ...I just don't want to feel like a burden to you or kyla." spencer whispered.

"did I do something wrong or say something because if I did I'm sorry to make you feel like that...you are no burden to me or anyone else...you're so beautiful and innocent. I don't think that word should be used against you...so beautiful" ashley spoke moving her hand up to her cheek cupping her face.


End file.
